


【mob主】审讯室里的重逢

by gakki_mya



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakki_mya/pseuds/gakki_mya
Summary: 雨宫莲没想到会在审讯室中遇到见过的人。
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series) & Other(s)
Kudos: 9





	【mob主】审讯室里的重逢

一阵眩晕中，莲强行支起了眼皮。  
他转动干涩的眼珠，试图搞清现在的状况。但现如今大脑里仿佛有一个吸满水的沙包，思绪只能艰涩缓慢地流动。  
【这是哪里……？】  
【好像是……被抓到了……】  
【龙司他们呢……？】  
【怎么……回事……没办法好好思考……】  
他分辨出了一些显而易见的事实：自己坐一个昏暗狭小的房间内，正前方有一张桌子。头顶上的灯光只能照亮他眼前这一片区域，刺得他眼睛生疼。房间的角落里掉落了几根用过的针管，那是用来审讯犯人的吐真剂，不过这个细节情报目前并不在莲的认知内。  
这时，眼前好不容易适应下来的光线被一个身影遮住了，一明一暗的变化令他感到头痛。  
莲挣扎着抬起头，看到了一个长相很严肃的男子。那张刻板的脸此刻正摆出一副凶神恶煞的模样，莲不禁瑟缩了一下。  
【谁……？】  
那个男人在莲的面前半跪了下来，用一只手轻易捏住了莲的脸颊两侧。  
“怪盗团的团长吗？”  
那男人打量了一番莲的脸庞，神色突然一变。  
“没想到是你！”  
男人的脸上露出了一个奇怪的笑容，就在半分钟前莲甚至无法想象他露出笑容的样子。  
【什么……？】  
莲此刻已经失去了基本的思考能力，男人的手掌温暖干燥，甚至让他产生了些依恋之情。  
男人已经完全没有了最初庄严的样子，他另一只手也抚上莲的脸，上下摸索着，最终一个劲儿揉捏着嘴唇。  
“居然是你！居然是你！”男人喃喃道。说话间，他开始激烈地喘息起来，他的脸不知什么时候靠得极近，炙热的气息扑在莲的脸上。  
莲感觉自己要被烧着了，他现在已经无力回忆这个男人的情报，只能愣愣地注视着男人的眼睛。  
他感觉到男人的双手从自己脸上离开，分别探往了腰部和胸部，在衣服和皮肤的缝隙间游走。  
好痒……莲不禁想到，但并没有很想阻止对方的意愿。  
“哈，哈，你不记得我了吗？”男人喘着粗气，“但是从遇见你的那一天，我就永远也忘不掉你了……我一直在想什么时候还能再次遇见你，现在你乖乖的来到了我身边……”  
莲的衣服和裤子已经被男人扯得不成模样了，裸露的肌肤接触者略带凉意的空气，只有男人炙热的双手和逐渐贴紧的躯干为莲带来些温暖。  
“啊……”莲忍不住呻吟了一声，好舒服，他迷迷糊糊地想。  
得到这样的回应，男人更加兴奋了。他控制不住地将胯部向莲的方向顶去，莲感受到了一个坚硬的东西正胡乱戳弄着自己的腿部。  
“你不记得我也没关系……”男人像是在自言自语一般说道，“那天在列车上，你根本没看见我的脸……但是我能看见你的全部……在那以后我一直梦见你，哈，哈。”  
他说最后越来越大声，手上动作不停。  
莲感到自己的乳首被拉扯着，这种酥酥麻麻的怪异感让他本能地有些害怕又无法抗拒。  
列车……  
这个关键词就像配对了锁的钥匙一样，打开了记忆的大门。  
莲隐隐约约地想起了那一日。

就在大概半个月前，他独自一人乘坐地铁。东京的地铁不论什么时候都是一副堵塞的样子，莲在推搡中终于站定在车厢门前。  
本以为这会是一次与往常无异的经历，身后传来些微奇怪的触感却令人感到有些在意。  
后面那乘客的手，好像一直有意无意地掠过自己的屁股。  
男子高中生也不放过吗？莲不敢置信，但还是往前又挤了挤，想要远离那个乘客，他几乎贴在了透明的车厢门上。  
然而，后面那个人变本加厉地追了上来，双手按在了车厢门上，将莲框在自己身前。  
“对不起，哈，太挤了……”一阵喘息着的低沉男音在耳边响起，虽然是在道歉但怎么看也没有把手收回去的打算。  
莲感到震惊的同时注意到这个男的将整个身体都贴了上来，他的屁股随之感受到了一阵硬邦邦的压迫。  
男人就这个姿势抵着莲蹭了起来，喉咙里的呻吟被电车运行的杂音掩盖，只有莲听得见。  
他收拢手臂搂住了莲，滚烫的嘴唇胡乱蹭着莲颈部的皮肤。莲根本不想在列车内因为这种事情被人注意，只好微微地用肩膀推了下对方，谁知对方好像被这动作刺激到了一样，又在莲的耳边呻吟了两声，急促的呼吸喷洒的热气让莲忍不住脸红心跳。  
不知道过了多久，也许只有两三分钟，莲感到男人僵直了一下，屁股上隔着裤子传来一阵无法形容的触感，他猜是男人射在了自己的裤子里。  
好在那个男人在此之后并没有做更加出格的事情。下一站刚到，莲就冲出了车厢，事后他发现自己也硬了，但对这样的自己感到羞耻。  
那之后再也没有出现过类似的事情，而且大多数时候莲和摩尔加纳在一起（那次作案能够成功真是巧合）。忙碌于学习，偷心和社交怪盗团团长认为没必要拿这种令人不安的小插曲干扰团员们的心态——毕竟他们这边的行动也要开始了。

是他……从回忆中拔身，莲发现自己印象最深刻的竟然是男人的呼吸和拥抱，他看到男人在他面前站了起来，鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆对准了自己的脸。  
男人解开了自己的裤子，从品味还算可以的平底裤（大概是妻子给他买的）中掏出了半硬的巨根，龟头处反射着亮晶晶的光，激动地噗噗冒水。  
“帮帮我吧……好孩子……”男人急不可耐的将那根腥臭的东西凑近了莲的脸庞，一下一下的往他嘴唇上戳，搞得他嘴角也湿漉漉一片，“你的嘴唇……好软。”仅仅这样他就一副要高潮的样子。  
莲自己也稍微感受到了一点裆部的紧迫感，但他没有太过在意。眼前的东西占满了他的视线和大脑。他探出舌头舔了舔前端，尝到一股咸咸的味道，这更加牵动了他的神经。他忍不住扭动自己的屁股，得以让自己勃起的下体摩擦内裤的布料，无法纾解的感觉像春药一样刺激着他。  
莲无师自通地用口腔包裹住肉茎，绵软的舌头覆盖在硕大的顶端。不出意料男人立马发出一声喟叹，他低头看着少年的脸。这张白净的脸如今因为口腔里的巨物涨得通红，红晕一直延伸到眼角，显出一种媚态。偏偏他眼部的肌肉非常放松，湿润的眼睛半睁着，做出一副清纯无辜的神态。从男人的视角看去，少年纤长的下眼睫毛好像和自己的茂密体毛连在了一起。他抓起少年的手抚摸自己的睾丸，白皙纤细的手指与紫红色生殖器反差又一次刺激了他的神经。他忍不住往前顶去，巨根的顶部几乎要探入少年纤细的喉咙，引起少年的一阵干呕。口腔的软肉推挤着这根东西，男人终于放开了在少年口腔里前前后后地动了起来。  
好难受……粗大的阴茎在自己口里进进出出，蜷曲的阴毛扎着他的口鼻，从马眼漏出的液体甩进食道，呛得莲咳嗽几声，口水顺着嘴角流进脖子里。  
过了一会儿，男人猛地顿住了动作，大量精液被射在了莲的嘴里，一部分直接进入了喉咙。莲咕噜一声吞下了那部分，但还是有一些漏了出来，落在他胸前。  
男人把阴茎从莲嘴里拿出来时射精还没有结束，他托着那根庞然大物将最后一点乳白色的浓稠液体射在了莲的脸上。莲依旧呆呆的，任由那些东西挂在睫毛和卷发上。  
“你真美……”男人露出痴迷的神态，他用尚未消肿的阴茎在莲的脸上涂抹着。莲的手指无力地搭在柱身上，他本能地用手环绕着握了起来，就着湿滑的触感上下撸动，明显感到刚发泄没多久的肉虫再次变得坚挺。  
男人深吸一口气，将少年一把抱了起来。莲再怎么身形纤细也是个高中男性，此时却像小女孩一样被托着屁股抱起，他双手环绕上了男人的肩膀，就好像小时候被父亲抱着。  
男人转身将他放在了审讯桌上，不费力气扯下了他本来就松垮潮湿的裤子，少年的内裤被自己的生殖器撑了起来，几乎全湿了——原来莲已经射了一次。  
“好孩子，没想到你这么敏感。”男人堪称宠溺的笑了笑，扯下内裤伸手套弄起少年的阴茎，很快少年再次勃起了，在男人手掌的抚慰下上下扭动着身体，口中不自觉喊起了模糊的话语。  
“好舒服……”莲已然完全沉溺在了情欲之中，恐怕连自己是谁都不知道了。什么世界的正义，此时都比不过这只温暖的大手。男人附身吻上了他艳红的嘴唇，空着的另一只手深入了臀缝之中。  
“在，干什么？！”没想到莲那混沌的思绪因为这个举动突然被顺了一下，他细微的挣扎随之被男人毫不费力的压制抵消。男人的手指伸入了那个小孔，内壁的肉推拒着，然而并不能达到目的。男人的手指在这一翕一张的肉穴中到达了深处。灵活地在穴内抠挖着，不出一会儿就触到了前列腺。  
“咿——！！”少年瞬间绷直了腰部，一直半睁的眼睛也睁得极大，看起来爽惨了的样子，这下他又射了，稀释的精液沾满了两人的衣襟。  
男人慢慢的加入手指，不一会儿便感到原本干涩的肉穴被前列腺液滋润得又软又湿。是时候了，他托住自己的硬的发疼肉茎挺身进入了少年体内。  
“啊~~~啊啊~~~~”莲发出了一连串颤音，他用手抚摸起自己再次勃起却遭到冷落的肉棒，马眼上汁水接连不断的溢出，好像在流泪。  
男人的阴茎全部没入了莲的洞穴，只剩两个睾丸露在外面。莲感到自己的肠子都要被顶穿了，前列腺被碾过的触感让他几乎窒息。他翻起了白眼，像垂死之人一样抽泣和喘气。  
男人动了起来，他的肉棒如一根巨矛，一次次顶开肉浪，莲喷出的前列腺液一波波的浇灌冲击在男人的龟头上，随着肉棒的摆动像水帘一样潵了出去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊，好爽，顶得我不行了啊啊啊！啊！！！”莲的叫声随着每撞入一次变成了一截一截的促音，到了最后越来越高亢。他感觉自己的全世界都变成了穴里这根滚烫的肉柱，自己的所有心神都为之存在和改变。  
莲自己可怜的阴茎已经失去了原本的作用，夹在两人的躯体间一晃一晃，只能勉强吐出些清水。他刚刚又射了一次，现在再也射不出来了。男人的手箍紧了莲的屁股，两颗睾丸一下下撞在那里。  
“好、好厉害——呜啊！怎么、会这么粗！！小穴好爽啊啊啊啊！！”  
莲扭动着身体，全力配合着男人的抽插，前列腺被一次又一次地磨过，男人健壮的腰部让这种刺激绵绵不断地产生。  
“等……！”猛然间，莲产生一阵奇怪的感觉。  
这让他清醒了不少，他不能分辨出这是怎样的感觉。只能疯狂地摇起了头，口齿不清地对着男人们恳求道：“等一下、求你……”  
“骚货，你的水比女人还多，我看走眼了，还以为你有多清纯！唔嗯！！”男人对莲的哀求置之不理，反而突然恶狠狠地往里捅了一下。  
“不、不要这么说我……啊——————！！！！到最深处了！！！！”刹那间莲的眼前闪过一片白，他难耐的仰起头，整个身体像弓一样绷起，喉结剧烈地上下滚动着，眼珠几乎全没入了上眼皮中。  
他的尿道中激射出一柱淡黄色的液体，喷到自己的脸上，身上。与此同时后穴也喷出了大量清水，一滩一滩的洒到地上。  
他不仅忍不住尿了出来，还被干到干性高潮。  
他的括约肌一瞬间应激性抽搐，狠狠地榨着其中的柱体。  
这一下男人的肉棒被紧紧绞在了肉穴中，连移动都变得困难，他被夹的爽上了天，大喊了一声操字，对着莲的屁股狠狠扇了一巴掌。清凉的巴掌声和莲的辗转的叫声混合在一起。  
男人再也忍不住了，在这紧致到极限的肉穴中又加速冲刺了几下，肏得莲往上位移了一段距离，桌子都发出了声响。  
最终，男人臀部肌肉收缩，数尽喷射在莲的体内。充满活力的精子拍打在穴壁上的触感又让莲呻吟了几声。  
男人刚抽出肉棒，满穴的精液就像失禁一样漏了出来，啪嗒啪嗒地滴落在地面上，混入那一大片爱液中流动着。  
莲已经被肏得完全动不了了。他修长的双腿堪堪搭在桌沿，脚尖触着地面，内裤还挂在其中一只脚上。衣着尚且完整的上半身平摊在桌面上，布满了青紫的痕迹。脸上的表情已经崩坏了，翻着白眼的眼珠直到现在还转不回来，嘴徒劳地张开，大口喘息着，喉咙里发出“呃呃”的声音。  
男人看到这一幕又不禁有些意动，但他精力有限，况且时间也不多了。他给莲重新套上湿漉漉的内裤和脏兮兮的裤子，一丝不苟地将莲的校服上衣整理成最开始的样子。不久前留下的痕迹全部被掩盖了起来，只有空气中淡淡的咸腥味还能说明些问题。  
不过，等新岛检察官来的时候气味应该已经散得差不多了，处理完地面的痕迹，恢复成严肃表情的男人在出门前这样想到。


End file.
